The scent of forbidden fruit
by InaShioriInuyashazgurl
Summary: Staged after Twilight, everyone's a senior and things are being torn and ripped in all directions. Edward doesn't wan to change Bella. And Riah is picking up all the attention Bella wants no part of. Riah is in Edward's view more than ever and knows not y
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written in a while, so forgive the specks of rust…-works arm a bit like the tin man, rust falls on paper- By the way, me no own –puts heart back together-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Blinding bloodlust

-Riah's POV-

BRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! The school bell sounded, jerking me from my dreaming. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Jessica smiles big at me and Mike just shakes his head. "You've got a red mark on your cheek…" He chuckled and picked up my hand, where a matching red spot stained my barely tan skin. Jessica flinched and turned away, hiding obvious hurt. Mike dropped my hand before she turned completely around.

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the light of the room and touch my left cheek; it's numb and yet still sensitive to my touch. "Well, at least I don't look like a Cullen clone…" I sneer at him and he backs up. My, he's changed since last year. But I didn't care. This is senior year and I was getting straight A's, even though I skipped, I'm only sixteen. I could afford to do what I was doing.

That and I had a valid excuse. I was _escaping_. I have it all planned. He was no longer going to have over us the power and oppression he has had for the past twenty years. Forks, a place of pure clouds seemed even darker upon the place I was to call home. I could never bring myself to, nor did I try.

I picked up my books in silence as Jessica stalked off, wounded. Mike idles by as I shove my books into my backpack, lost in thought. I can't believe it's been twenty years. Twenty years of hitting, abusing, arguing and damn near killing my mother and me. Now it's our turn to hurt you, by escaping you. The man I'm supposed to call 'father.' We are no longer your slaves, no longer your playthings or step stools. "Damn right!" I yell, forgetting myself. Mike startles and knocks over a glass flask. I spin around, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Mike!" I swoop down and scoop up the glass in my hands. I don't realize a large piece cut into my hand until Mike sucks in air. I wince and look down at my hand. The glass is smeared with it, a pool of it on the floor and instantly I think of Emmett. The last time I saw him he was bloody, as if he'd been fighting. God was he hot.

I whimper softly at his memory and then my hand gets yanked up. Mike steps back but in front of me and shields me from Mr. Banner, who's blotched face showed heavy disapproval. "I'll take it from here, Mr. Banner. I'll take her to the nurse."

"It's the end of the day…" He growls at us and I stiffen. I'd never seen him so mad. Mike doesn't give in, though.

"She's still here. The bell only just rang…" He insisted, bending to pick me up by the shoulder. I wince at his touch; we were friends but nowhere _near_ touching like that. I've known him since third grade but we've never so much as hugged. What's come over him? Was it because he couldn't have Bella that he's now trying for me?

I inwardly groaned and squirmed in his grasp, but his grip was tight as Mr. Banner relented and let us past. I growl and smack his hand away with my good hand and kneel to pick up my bag. "I am in no way helpless. Back _off_!" The words come harsher than intended and he looks as though I stomped on his heart. "Mike...I…"

Before I could finish his face pales and he takes two steps back. I blink confused at him and slowly turn around to see Edward Cullen. A gasp gets stuck in my throat and I hold my wounded hand to my chest, staining my shirt. He eyes me seemingly hungry and as if he has an inner struggle. He growls at me and walks off, carrying a backpack I notice as Bella's. The doof must have left it here in her haste to be with him. But the pressure is too much. I faint.

-Edward's POV-

_Cullen clone? How dare that girl! She's very lucky I have self-control!_ I growl to myself and clutch Bella's bag, inhaling her scent to calm me. Then a new thought flickers into my mind. _She's at it again, that little schemer, she's going to run again…._ I recall all the times I've eavesdropped on that girl's mind and heard horrid things. Her father, the abuse dealt to her and her mother. I'd almost feel as though I'd be doing her a favor to….

I shake my head of the thought and pity washes over me. _These human emotions are still new to me and come on stronger than I would have liked_. Still, I felt for the girl and wished her pain to ebb. _Should she ever get the nerve to ask me for help, I would gladly do it. That is, if she wasn't so dreadfully smitten with Emmett, I recall warning him of her years ago…. _

I chuckle and inhale deeply at the bag again. _Although, her blood smells so…._ I groan with want and then shake the thought from me. I could never imagine her ever smelling so wonderfully alluring. I always sensed her as a plain girl who could match me only in grades and semi-beauty_. But apparently, I was wrong._

Her blood's scent was still wafting around me as I wait for Bella in the hall. I could no longer hear her thoughts. And suddenly, it hits me strongly. I turn to see Mike, panic-stricken, racing down the hall with Riah in his arms, fainted. I could feel my self-control ebb just the slightest. I growl at Mike, who turns the corner. I follow, knowing how incompetent he is; he might hurt her in his haste. Humans could be ridiculously careless. I stop dead in my tracks and rethink that thought that just crossed my mind. _Since when have my human emotions worked so strongly that I was not able to conceal them?_

I watch as he lays her on the bed and the mousy woman of a nurse coos over her and puts a cold patch on her forehead and tries to clean her shirt. Mike looks worried. _'It's my fault, it's all my fault, now she'll never go out with me…'_ He twists his hands in nervous fidgeting and the nurse cleans the wound and wraps it in gauge. "It's not deep…."

I strangely sigh in relief and smirk, I inhale the sweet scent and groan softly. _Her scent is heady and intoxicating. Even better than Bella's..._ I am instantly shamed by this thought and walk away.

I had already been in a foul mood. Bella had been bothering me about my changing her and I have to make a note to keep Alice from her company at all costs, should Alice concede to that evil whim. Then that girl, that _Riah_. She seems solid enough but that's merely a shell. She suffers greatly. I bet hers is a taste bittersweet, something heavy that I would drown in.

_I shouldn't think of such things…._ I sigh and walk outside to my Volvo. The air is thick and the clouds hang low I needn't worry about the sun today. Nor the secret it would reveal.

-Riah's POV-

I moan softly and turn my head, which made me fell like I was swimming, drowning. I hear two gasps, one I recognize, one I don't. "Mike, Ima hurt you so much…"

"But I uh…you-" He mutters, unsure of what to say and I couldn't understand why.

"Mike! You dullard, comprehend this. I…will…get…you…" I groggily sit up and open my eyes. I spot the Edward first, if I wasn't hallucinating and then the nurse, giving me a harsh look. "Some ice cream!" I quickly add. "I will get you some ice cream…."

She gives me a look but turns to write down a note my parents will most likely have to sign. Mike looks like he should be sitting on the bed instead of me. She hands it to me and I groan even more. Though my head has more than stopped spinning and my hand is clearly not bleeding anymore. "Here Ms. S'gem. Do get this a signature…"

I sigh and take it form her. I glare at Mike, who now looks like he'd die of humiliation. But my mind wasn't on him. My mind was strangely on Edward. _Was he really standing there or was I hallucinating because I fainted? Has to be…_

"Ahem!" The nurse jabs her finger into my arm and I instinctively smack it away. It doesn't really register that I did though, but I do hear a vague threat. I walk out of the room without so much as another word to her or Mike. _Damn her for interrupting my thoughts…. _I hear someone walking behind me and I turn to see Mike.

I sigh and keep walking to the parking lot and he follows, all the way to my Nissan Altima Coupe, a bold purple. _God knows how much my mom had to scuffle to buy it….like my languid father would get off his ass… _ I dig my keys out of my bag and wince when one of the keys strikes my now tender wound. "Ahh!"

Mike instantly grabs my shoulders and leans me against him. I stare up at him bug-eyed, oblivious of the blood staining the white gauze wrapped to my hand. A stream of blood stains the wrist of my long-sleeved shirt, caught in the rain I just now noticed. My hair sticks to my face and I try to blink out the water as I feel him put pressure on my hand. "Hold still and it'll stop…"

"Mikey…please." I pout but hold still, my hand stinging. I look up to see his face gone soft and water dripping from the tip of his nose. He's smiling at me. "What?"

"You haven't called me that in a while….a _long_ while…." He grins and leans in. I can feel my face grow hot and I squirm in his arms. "No!"

Just then, I feel something cooler than the rain hit me and I blink up to see Edward. His eyes are like fire and Mike stands rooted to the spot. "Ed…ward?" He doesn't seem to hear me at all.

-Edward's POV-

I growl and hold Riah tightly to me. "You'll do well to not harass all the girls of Forks, they arrest you for that, you know…" Riah stiffens in my arms as Mike glares at me and then turns to her with a very soft, even longing gaze.

He crosses his arms, but I can smell the fear wafting off him. "At least I don't look at her and Bella like a couple of meals. You're sick, Cullen. You oughta know." His voice is bitter and resentful. It catches me off guard for what happens next.

Riah jumps down from my arms and glares up at me with hatred. "I don't need saving, thanks very much! And Bella's waiting…" She points to my Volvo, three cars down, where Bella is staring hard. Without a word, Riah slips by Mike and me and into her car, driving away with surprising speed. Mike stands dumbfound, soaked by the rain.

I sigh and walked over to Bella and hand her her bag . "What was _that_ all about?" Her voice is harsh, but I ignore her and open her door for her, then slide over to mine and into the car before she's completely in the seat and buckled. "Are you going to tell me or no?"

My lips become a thin line and I glimpse at her out of the corner of my eye as I pull out of the parking lot. Like always, she stiffens and becomes silent. Her hands tighten in her lap and she looks straight ahead. I sigh. "What are you thinking?"

She turns to me slowly and pales as the speed-o-meter hits 90. "Um…that you're mad…." I turn to her and she grips the edge of her seat to keep from panicking, my driving always does this.

"I'm not mad…." I growl a bit, my jaw tightens and she notices. She reaches over and traces it. I smile at her and slow to 80. "You have no idea how good that feels…."

A smile plays her face. But she isn't so easily derailed. "What _happened_ back there?" Her warm hand cups my cheek and I growl softly. She's too inviting, too tempting, the spell she has over me.

I move out of her reach and speak quietly. "Mike was going to kiss her, she didn't want him to. I stepped in is all…" I stop outside Charlie's house and turn to her. The only sound is the rain pattering on the car and her slight breathing.

"Oh…" She forces a smile and shrugs into her coat, pulling the hood over her face. "That's Mike for you…" She bites her lip and I can't exactly tell what she means by that.

I smile a bit and lean over, kissing her sweetly. She squirms and then pulls me into that suction-like kiss I've grown so used to and yet not. I pull back fast and she just smiles, her heart erratic. "You're still trying to do me in, aren't you?" I growl, trying for playful but by the wide-eyed look she gives me I know different.

She shakes her head and opens the door, though she hesitates, lingers. "Never…you know that. I just can't help myself…." A small smile plays her lips. "See you later then…."

She steps into the rain and shuts the door, walks up to the porch and turns back. I pull out of the driveway and am gone before she can blink. Her thoughts fade into oblivion and my own circle 'round.

-Riah's POV-

_Stupid, stupid boys! One tries to kiss me, the other tries to come for my rescue! _My Nissan pushes 60 as I speed toward the grocery store. _I don't need this, I don't need them! I can do things perfectly fine on my own!_ _I am in no way a damsel in distress!_ I bite my lip until blood threatens. _Well, maybe in one way I am, but I can get out of it on my own brains and brawn. _

I stop at the Stop and Shop and shut the ignition off. I sigh and look down at my balled hands, tight in my lap. My acrylics shine off the car's light, my tan skin smooth and near flawless. My skirt rides high on my thick thighs, and my body is in all proportion, though I am tiny. I tilt my head down and my long straight hair shades my face, dark brown and caramel intertwine. I sigh. _No one can be __totally__ independent, the society we live in doesn't allow for it, we depend on our food to be grown and made, delivered…. we depend on our clothes to be made and for our laws to be taken care of by government…But I will try my __damnedest__ to be as independent as I'm allowed, without being hindered by a single man. But the thing that frightens me most is that my mother does not have the self same convictions. I am a bullet waiting to be released, if only my mother would pull the trigger. Thing is, she hesitates. And that could easily be her downfall. I mean, if not for me…_

I reach over to the passenger seat and pick my brown Louis Vuitton purse and dig for the list I had written earlier today. I groan at the length and slowly open the door. The bell goes off and I quickly stand and walk through the automatic doors. The whoosh sound calms me instantly and cool air wraps around me.

I grab a cart and do the shopping in automatic. I can hear my heels click as I walk through the aisles and pick things out. _Emmett, Edward. If it weren't for the both of them being insanely handsome I'd swear they weren't related. Emmett is sweet and kind, quite the opposite of what his size boasts. However, Edward is exactly how he looks, cold hard and frigid. _

"R.J.!" I jump at the voice and spin around on my heel, my hair blocks my view for a moment but I feel a kiss on my forehead. "Thought that was you…" I look up to see Jacob smiling down at me, his stringy hair coming out of his ponytail.

I relax and hug him tightly. "Hello! You scared me have to death, you know…" I poke his stomach and pretend to pout. He stiffens and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry! I just saw you and…" He stopped and looked down at me, his eyes confused and wide. His eyes flicker a bit.

I raise an eyebrow and pull my hand away; I tuck his hair behind his ear and smile. "And?"

Before he could answer I hear another voice. "Jacob, is that our Riah Jade? Can't be…."

I look down to se Jacob's father and smile. "It is me! I haven't seen you in a while, sir." I lean down and hug him.

He laughs, with eyes so aged and wise I used to find myself staring with wonder as a child. "You've changed. Getting more beautiful everyday…"

I redden and shake my head. "Oh, I couldn't possibly…" Jacob groans, his head sinks as he steps behind his father to push the wheelchair up to me.

Jacob was wearing a jeans and a muscle shirt, so unlike him. "Um, are you ok, R.J.? You look sad… Still bummed about Lauren?" I flinch at the name.

"I'm fine! I don't care that we're not best friends anymore! I have Ashleigh! And if you say _anything_ about her working at McDonalds, I'll hurt you…." I growl at him. His dad stares at me with wide eyes. "I mean…" My eyes flicker from Jacob to Billy and back.

-Edward's POV-

I pull into the hidden driveway to my home and quiet the engine. I sigh and think about my day as I get out and walk through the door, not even bothering to close it, too lost in thought. I hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Carlisle. I give him a sheepish grin and shut the door. "Forgive me…" I try to walk past him again.

"Something bothering you, Edward?" He asked, arms crossed, the man who made me, the closet thing I've had to a father since my 'death.' I stiffen and stop walking but don't turn to him.

"No sir. It was just a tiring day." I quip, honestly and he seems satisfied, as he lets me pass. I give him a half smile and wave to Esme. "Where are Rose and the rest?" I ask her.

She smiles and swishes over to Carlisle and put a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Out hunting. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join them?" She raised an eyebrow.

I groan and shake my head. "Later…" Before any of them could ask me anything else I slip into my room and shut the door. I turn on the stereo and walk over to the window.

The surrounding forest is vast and dark, keeping my families secret and stealing my attention from the reality of the world around me, if only for a few minutes. Then my thoughts flicker to Bella and Riah. _So different but yet so much the same. But Riah…._

My thoughts focus on the girl and a picture of her appears in my head, flowing hair and dark chocolate eyes that are so sad and yet so piercing…._focused_. Her small body properly curved, she is really quite beautiful, more so than what I give her credit for. She could even have what they call 'sex appeal.'

I shudder at the thought, then remember Esme and Carlisle, then Alice and Emmett, and finally Rosalie and Japer. All have, save me….I have only recently found Bella, and though I can tell she yearns for something more I hold back, for fear of what will happen when I go feral. She inspires the thought more than I let on.

But Riah. That girl is a walking magnet. I have been ignoring her since before Bella came to me. The way she flipped her hair, brush past me and not even notice, lost in those thoughts of hers, the strong aura that came off her and the even _stronger_ thoughts. _That girl has power, and I thirst for it. Her and her taste. _I stop, shocked at what I just thought.

Have I truly lusted after that girl for so long and not realized it? Was I right in telling Bella love and lust truly do not keep the same company? Have I truly had those urges? And had I the ability to sleep, those dreams would come? Should I try to figure her out? And why did she smell of spiced peaches? A sweet yet tinted scent….

I laugh and turn the music on my stereo up. It throbs and shifts through me, cleansing me of any other thoughts that would intrude on me and my usual composure. And as usual, Bella creeps into my mind, her beautiful smile and even sweeter scent. And for some reason, I feel blank.

-Riah's POV-

Jacob is red-faced but Billy just laughs. "So small and yet so strong, always protecting your own, huh R.J.?" I stiffen as he continues. "And you were always the sickly one, in need of everyone else caring for _you_. But not anymore…" His eyes become wise. "Planning a little endeavor with your mother?"

A gasp escapes me and I take a step back. "How did you…who told you?!" I growl at him, my fist curling. Jacob, looks lost, always the innocent one, clueless of what's really going on.

Billy rolls his wheelchair closer to me. He pulls me down to his side by the arm, and I pull my sleeve over the gauze so he doesn't see. "She came to me and told me, she's scared, your mom is."

My jaw tightens. "She should've been scared and left 20 years ago. She should've been scared when he held that gun to our faces when I was 2 years old…I'm not scared of him anymore. Only scared for her not following me." I rise and pick up my basket, heading for the checkout. "I have to go now…." I zip through the line before he nor Jacob could react and am in my car with the engine started before I realize what I'm doing.

Although I did hear something I wish I hadn't. "Was that blood on her shirt? What's wrong with her hand?"

My car speeds toward home as Emmett creeps into my thoughts_. He was strong and handsome and unbelievably amazing, if I could just be like him. _Then my thoughts flash to my mother. _I'll smack you if you've told anyone else. Why not broadcast it on the news that we're running away to California? Why not go right up to that bastard's face and tell him and see if he doesn't hit you, you're killing yourself and you don't even know…if not for me, you would be __dead__…._

I feel a jolt and look down to see the speed at 90, I gasp and slow back to 30 almost instantly. _Why am I in a hurry? That place is not my home and she's at work anyway. Never was, never will be, simply because I don't want it to be and because it doesn't have that capability. _

I look at the groceries, some perishable but then I shrug. _I have the car and the gas and the time and money. 'Be home by 4…no later…' Fuck you, I have no time limit, I am my own person, not a toy for you to control. _

I then recall Billy's words and scowl. It was true. I had always been sick and was constantly being taken care of but I'm become different now, _prideful_. I refuse to let anyone help me, even if they offer, insist, even if I'm lying on the floor, gushing blood, I will not let them help. I have become someone of self-imposed sophistication, mannerism and independence. And I am proud of that. I decided to drive by my usual hideout, First Beach. I reached into the backseat and pull out my jeans, split down the sides and flip-flops, a smile spreading across my face, the sun was just setting now and I could just sit and watch and look for sea glass, one-handed because of my bloody clumsiness. The air was cool as I stepped into the sand and slipped out of my mind, watching everything around me, free. Free like I wanted to be. Freedom, what awaited me in California.

-Edward's POV-

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, exasperated and in need of escape. I was supposed to go to Bella's house but I wasn't due there for a few more hours, Charlie still being awake, now home from work. I smirk to myself, knowing her schedule so well, her _life_.

I figured I could wander about for a while, my choices may be limited thanks to the 'agreement' that my kind has with the people of the long time ago. So I decided, first Beach. Not exactly ideal for me but it would be something new, and it would give me the opportunity to clear my head before I go to Bella. I fear tonight will be most trying.

I strode downstairs to find it empty, but figure if they need me I shall not be hard to find.

I walk out and inhale deeply, the sky is darker now and I can run there. No sooner that I had that thought that my feet took me there within minutes, I could feel the cool wind on me but that's all.

I stopped and looked down at my clothes, I hadn't changed before I left. I lean down and take off my shoes and socks and roll up the legs of my pants, Esme would panic should I ruin my clothes. I hear a giggle and turn to see Riah, cut jeans blowing, her wounded hand pressed into her stomach, holding a bag, laden with sea-glass, her face blank, lost in thought. _'__From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were; I have not seen. As others saw; I could not bring. My passions from a common spring. From the same source I have not taken. My sorrow; I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone. Then - in my childhood, in the dawn of a most stormy life - was drawn from every depth of good and ill. The mystery which binds me still…'_

_So she likes, Edgar Allen Poe, how __**appropriate**__ for her…_ A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips and she sits on one of the larger rocks, lying back on her elbows, her toes dipping into the rising tide. A slight breeze caught her hair and her scent bombarded me. I let out a soft, silent groan. A small smile tugged at my lips but soon faded as a figure snuck up behind her.

A growl erupted in my throat as Jacob covered her eyes and a small gasp ripped through her lips. I edged closer but it wasn't necessary, I could hear, perfectly fine from where I was. "Hello R.J. How's your hand?" She moved his from hr eyes and looked up at him with now relaxed eyes, she showed him the gauze.

"Better, but don't ever do that to me again, Jacob." She warned but he merely sat next to her and pulled her closer, inspecting her hand, though his expression, whether she realized it or not, was of something other than concern for her wound.

"All right…" He smiled and laced his fingers with hers delicately, she looked at their intertwined hands and then back to him, she grinned and tucked his hair behind his ears. But he picked at her shirt with his other hand, where a pink stain still marred her otherwise perfect beauty_. 'All these years, she's still so warm…all of her secrets, all her pain, and she's still able to look the way he does…anyone else and they would have become so haggard…'_

-Riah's POV-

Jacob's hand was warm as it gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I sighed contently and snuggled into him and like always he picked me up and put me in his lap. I cuddle into him, happily. Unlike Mike, I was completely comfortable with Jacob, who knew me in and out, even though he's two years younger. Some people thought we were dating. "Can I come over tonight?" I blink up at him, surprised. "Or, was today a good day?" His voice was a bit wounded and I couldn't understand why.

Then it hit me, I could sense that we weren't alone, that someone was watching us. Then I laughed inwardly and shook my head. _My momma's paranoia is sinking in now, fabulous…just fabulous…_

"You can, but you know the rules…" I twist a bit of his hair and look up at him, waiting He strangely stiffens and looks me over. I raise an eyebrow, automatically. "Well?"

He seems to pull out of his stupor and recites like a good dog. "Wait until all the lights are off except in the basement, where you'll be waiting, and stay with you without complain regardless of the shit I overhear. And you want me to…" He reddens a bit. "Cover your ears while you sit in my lap…"

I pretend not to acknowledge it and inspect his shirt. "And?" My voice is harsher than I would have liked but it keeps him on track.

"I'm there solely to keep you company and…" He smirks a bit. "To remind you not all guys are bad..." He kisses my hair and I relax. "Do I have to call the police again though?"

"I don't think so…we…." I sigh and cup his cheek, but my hand shakes, giving me away. "Jacob, me and my mom are running away, soon…so we're trying not to make waves until then, ok?" My voice is annoyingly pleading.

He nods and kisses my palm, and I can feel my face grow warm. "Ok…I'll miss you. And I wanted to ask you something…"

(A/N: Ok, I just read the book, but erm, if I mess u you're allowed to correct BUT NOT FLAME me…)


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, me no own, now quit riding me

Ya, me no own, now quit riding me! -pouts and pulls off saddle, disgruntled-

WARNING LEMON!!

Chapter 2-Get to know me

-Riah's POV- (still)

"Um…" I pull my hand to me and inspect the gauze, plucking at it as the sense that someone was watching gets stronger. _Damn my mother's paranoia…_ "What would that be?"

He then turns pink and I get the feeling I'm doing something wrong, my hips slide and I sit next to him instead of in his lap. I blink up at him, cautious but sweet and he smiles, but takes in a shaky breath. "I wanted to know something…I really like a girl...but there's an age difference…" I sigh relieved, instantly remembering Bella and touch his knee, he continues soft smile growing larger. "She's older than me and I think she deserves better than what she has. My father agrees completely. But I don't know how to impress her…or catch her attention…" He pouts at this.

I thought for a moment and then smile. "Well, she isn't two terribly older than you is she?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No…" He smiles and his eyes scan me up and down. "Just a year or so…."

I sighed relieved and he seemed to too. "What?" I asked, complacent but curious.

He shook his head quickly. "I'm just glad you're not mad!" His dark hair framed his rugged handsome face. _My it is getting long, and he was growing so much so fast_. I laugh. "What's funny?" He pouted, hurt.

-Edward's POV-

She laughs again. "Nothing, you've just changed so much. You used to be my size and now you're a hunky giant…" She poked his chest and he smirked, proud.

_She thinks I'm hunky? Maybe I do have a shot at her…a good one! _He smirked down at her and nuzzled her hair. "Guess that'll help me, huh?"

_Lost in the maze of my heart, I don't know what I want…only that I can't have it._ Riah scooted a bit aways from him. _What about Edward? If Bella wants Jacob…. well, he always can get along fine I'm sure…_

Riah smirked to herself and turned to Jacob, who wasn't expecting her fast movement. She put her hand to his cheek and bit her lip in a way that made me want to growl. "You know what I say?! I say go for it! I mean, what's the worse that could happen? She says no and you find someone else. We humans work that way…" She giggled but it didn't reach her eyes. _Man, how I hate being human….it's so __mundane__. _

I had to fight back a chuckle at that. She had no idea what she was talking about. Or was it only the girls I knew who thought like this? However, she had a reason to think like this, Bella, _my_ Bella did not. And yet she begged earnestly for it, for immortality like my own, for a curse like mine.

Jacob shook his head and grabbed her hand, tightly. "But I want _her_. I mean...I tried with someone else and that didn't go well…so…" He gave her a bit of a needy look, one that seeked approval and pressed closer. "Be mine?"

Riah smiled, about to say something but then leaned backward, eyes wide. "Wh-what?! Jacob, I-" Her face was blood-red and I could feel her panic from where I was. _I thought he was talking about Bella! Me and him?! No __way!_

"You _will_?" He asked, eagerly, also trying to press her into a 'yes.' Riah shook her head, still unable to say anything but her mind was screaming. She mouthed 'no' over and over again. However, Jacob, who I've never seen like this, leaned further forward.

She squealed but he held her to him tightly, the poor thing too small to get out of the vice grip he held her in. He pressed kisses into her neck. "Why not? I'd be good to you, do whatever you want, whatever you asked of me. I know everything about you, your secrets…_desires_." He groaned and licked her neck.

Riah gasped and a small yelp got caught in her throat. "But...Jacob, I-"

"You always let me in before, let me in now…" He pressed, hands wandering and her body responding with a shudder and moan, she bit her lip. He grinned and moved so that they were nose to nose. His lips closed the gap between them and claimed her in a kiss.

She moaned and squirmed in his hold, kicking. "Jacob!" She yelled, muffled but his hands wandered over her and into her skirt, trying to fondle her. I had never seen anyone do that, I couldn't look away.

Riah moaned and shivered, her body relaxing against her will. He must really do know her inside and out to be able to do that. "Remember when I used to massage you? And my hand slipped by accident?" He groaned into the kiss. "You didn't so much as flinch, why now, R.J.?"

Riah squealed and yet he still worked his fingers higher over her thighs, her face was blood red. "That was an accident and I trusted you! St-" Her legs clamp on his hand but by her jump I knew what he did.

"Can't I at least show you what I would do, if you were mine?" Jacob asked, and his eyes were softer now and his voice was pleading. Could he love her that much? That he would be her stepstool if she wanted him to be. But he wasn't acting that way now.

Riah finally got her hand free. She slapped him hard and he grunted reeling back and she was up in a second. "I _hate_ you, Jacob Black!" She sobbed and ran for her car, in it before he could react.

He sat, dumbstruck and wounded before springing up as well. "Wait! R.J.! Please!" He quickly caught up with her and banged on the window. "Open up! Please?!"

Smoke rises from the tires as she skid off. He curses and jumps into his truck and drives, but in the opposite way. _Stupid stupid! I shouldn't have done that! I- _But soon his thoughts fade into nothing.

For reasons I could only connect with curiosity, I follow Riah's car. It wasn't hard but it took about twenty minutes to reach her house, too long for me. I had never known, or cared to find out where she lived. It was a gray house, with two stories, paint peeling and a few raven shutters missing. A wad of mail was in the mailbox, totally uninviting and completely desolate and forlorn. She slumped out of the car and sniffed, wiping her eyes. She stepped onto the small porch and grabbed the mail before opening the glass door and slipping in, arms laden with groceries, the mail in her mouth. Did she always have to do everything at once? That convinced that no one would help her and if they did, to refuse said help?

Instantly, there was a male voice calling to her, well demanding really. "Where the fuck have you been?! It's 8:30! I been calling your ass! The bitch called. She's staying overtime. Well, not really, over at her boyfriend's house most likely. She can't _stop_….fucking whore." His voice was old and sick but rang loudly and dripped with disgust and hate. "Don't be like her…you hear me?!" He was just as she said, controlling, twisted and cruel and self-serving. I've listened to her mope about the school and now I see firsthand. Understood completely.

Riah said nothing but I saw the light in an upstairs light flicker on and a door slam. Loud music blasted and the curtains opened. Good thing I was aptly hidden.

-Riah's POV-

I scowled and exhaled, making smoke on the glass of the window and smirk, just a little. _Maybe I can take some Tylenol or something…that will put me to sleep for a couple hours. I just need an escape..._ I turn to my bed where a 9-inch knife was well hidden under the pillow. _And that knife is looking pretty friendly right about now._ I shake the thought from my head, but the temptation remains. _My stomach is hurting again…_ My left arm firmly crosses over it automatically, adding pressure to relieve the pressure inside. It doesn't help. _I'm gonna throw up…._

I try to breath evenly but fall back on the bed, only in a bra and the cut jeans I had worn at the beach, my hair sprawled and covering over my stinging still-wet eyes, the incense is thick and the lights are deeply dimmed. My thoughts drift back to when I was smaller. It had always been like this. _And I would lie awake at night and wish for something else. I would grip at my neck, holding my breath and pray for death, a death that never came. Some childhood…_

I turn my head and wince, my ear aching from my blasting music. I always do this when I want to block out the world, or my thoughts when I couldn't bear what was in front of my face. I didn't want to see, it. _I thought if I blocked it out, it wouldn't hurt me, couldn't hurt me. I was wrong. _I looked at my pillow, where permanent tearstains dotted the light blue material.

I sigh and kick my legs up, using the momentum to pull me into a standing position and walk into the bathroom. _Today has been the worse day ever. I cut my hand, run into Cullen and both Mikey and Jacob….I can't believe them, my __friends__, or at least I thought they were my friends…they just wanted…._I let out a whimper and turn on the faucet for the cold tap, splashing my face._ Love… That does __not__ exist, not in a world full of shit it doesn't. It is a thing most highly desired; second only to money and sex. I hate love_.

_It does not exist for me, I have no lover, no person MADE for me. Only myself._

I growl to myself for being weak and stupid enough to think of that at all and hurriedly wash up before slipping into my favorite Victoria Secret purple satin pajamas, they smell heavily of lavender, which I need right now to calm me. I used to sleep naked but only on satin sheets, but now I'm not allowed to lock my door so these will have to do. He even tells me how to cross the street_. He can screw off..._

I glide down the stairs noiselessly and into the kitchen, where he sits drinking a beer. I yank open the fridge and grab the jug of water and the bottle of Tylenol before heading back upstairs. He doesn't even look, zoned out again and most likely thinking out what else he could do to us.

I sit on my bed and take three Tylenol, foot tapping as I wait for it to kick in. _I know three is over the limit but I've grown an immunity to the stuff._ I've went through sleeping pills to Benadryl and nothing really ever lasted. _They say things never stay the same. I wish they'd be more specific. _

To get to my room, I have to pass by the one at the top of the stairs. It was late so she was home. It was with a sick kind of humor that I laughed at the fact that one was homicidal and the other is suicidal. _I blame them __both__…._

With that last thought, my thoughts cloud and I'm asleep before I hit the pillow.

-Edward's POV-

Before I realized it, I was sitting on her roof and listening to her thoughts screaming out to me. This girl suffered greatly. And what she did only seemed to worsen it. I, who had never had the need to take such things, I, who have never experienced things like this could only feel sorry for the girl. It was sad and it was cruel. I leaned down and peered into the window at her.

She was sprawled on the bed, one of her arms crossed over her stomach, the other by her face. Her eyes were blank and a small stream of white foam seeped from between her slightly parted lips. Sheering panic sprung through me and in an instant I'm in the room and scooping her up, racing out the window again.

Before I was really conscious of what I was doing, I was handing her off to Carlisle in his hospital. "Will she be ok?" I hear myself asking.

Carlisle laid her on one of the beds and checked her vitals. "What did she do?" He asked. I realized something.

I haven't told him and I hurriedly did. "Three Tylenol, too much…" I watched Carlisle call in a few nurses and rush toward the ER.

"We have to pump her stomach and get that out of her. Then she'll be fine…." As the nurses took care of Riah and wheeled her over to the equipment, Carlisle was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, a bit unnerved, which was odd that never happens unless Bella was involved.

"Where did you find her exactly?" Carlisle washed his hands but his focus was on me.

I don't reply. "You followed her, didn't you?" I can only nod. It was so strange having Carlisle know without my saying a word as if he had my mind raping talent. He merely smiles at me. "Good thing you did…"

With that, he vanishes into the ER and I find myself walking to his office to wait and see what happens. It didn't take long. I heard them put her in a room until she wakes up. I slowly opened the door and saw a nurse. "Friend?" She asked. I nodded and she left and closed the door. She must have thought I was more than a friend by the way she was smiling.

I sat by Riah's side and looked her over, slowly. It was frighteningly odd how small she really was, but very pretty. Her hair was loose and she had an IV in her arm but other than that she was fine. I touched her forehead gently. It was warm.

Her eyes fluttered and she moaned softly, turning into my hand. I couldn't help but smile a bit. _I guess she is __strong__…does really stupid things but…._ She stills and for some reason, I think of Bella. _A vampire and a human as a __pairing is pretty strange_. _Unbeknownst to the world, is the knowledge that my kind really does exist. _

Something close to a shriek catches my attention and I look down to see Riah looking up at me with wide, panicked eyes. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Her voice is hoarse and I only smirk at her. _Cullen!? Where am I?! Hell?!_

"Rest yourself…" I firmly hold her arm down as she tries to sit up, stubborn as hell. Carlisle comes in, clipboard in hand. He looks up at the scene but isn't fazed in the least.

"Ahh, so you're awake. You gave us a bit of a scare."She turns to him with pleading eyes and he merely smiles and sits on the edge of the bed beside me. Her face then reddens, as she looks him over. He smiles and looks at the paperwork in his lap. "You can go home in a few hours…or stay if you like and I'll call the school." She nods at the last comment.

She then moves her head left and right. _I can't see his nametag…can this be who I think it is?_ _I want to thank him._ Her hand picks at the IV but he stills it. As if he heard what I did he moves so that the tag, 'Dr. Cullen' flashes in the light. "I took care of you, don't worry…" He rises. "I'll call the school now."

She nods but then pales. _Wait! No! Don't leave me with him!_ Her lips move, but no words come out. I pursed my lips. I save her life and she still treats me like a germ.

That's when a new thought occurred to me. If school was starting then that means the night has gone. I had completely forgotten about Bella. She must be beyond worried and upset. _Great, just great…_ I wondered if she had tried to come here to see if I was with Carlisle but then again maybe Charlie had fixed the truck where so she couldn't start it. Not that she would've. It was too noisy and she knew better.

A nurse comes in as Riah tries to sit up again. She smiles. "Dr. Cullen told me to give you this…" She takes Riah's arm and puts a small vial of clear liquid into her. She relaxes and nods, still now, asleep.

I get up and nod to the nurse. As soon as I'm out of the hospital I take a few back ways until I'm at school. It hasn't started yet. But there's Bella, looking confused and upset. She is staring at where my Volvo should be. 

-Riah's POV-

Voices. Loud voices, in hushed yelling, as if they're trying not to wake me up. They failed. My eyes fluttered but I knew full well by now to pretend to be asleep. "See what happens when you aren't home to be with your daughter? Stupid bitch, you damn near killed her…." The response was muffled and there was a slight gagging sound.

I had had it. I quickly sat up and knocked my father's hand away. He glared at me, face twisted in a monstrous way, contorted with anger from nowhere. "Why are you protecting this stupid jungle piece of ass?!"

I spoke not a word, just merely got up and started to look for my clothes; I looked neither of them in the eye. Pale hands held out a jean skirt and a blouse in a plastic bag. I half-turned to my mother, nodded and slipped into the bathroom. I wasn't two minutes changing for the simple fact that I had trained myself that way. And because if she left them alone, one would be on the floor.

My mother waited patiently, tiny woman, about the height of me, her daughter save an extra inch or so. Her black hair was lined in gray and white from stress and worry and her face was care-worn and her eyes deep, deep as if they receded from experienced pain. She was the most kind-hearted, humble. Overly helpful person you would ever meet, possibly first in line to heaven. So why was she here? I could never figure it out. _Just unlucky, l guess… _

I smoothed my hands over the jean skirt and stepped out just as my father was walking out of the door. He glared at me and left. I turned to my mother, who was looking at her glasses, end bent, a fresh bruise on her brow. Riah scowled and turned away. _One day…. one day… _

I knew about Karma, I had seen in it action time and time again. _He'll get his…no doubt about that._ I sighed and scooped up my mother's face, looking around for cotton gauze. "Does it sting, ma?"

She shook her head. It was a while ago I noticed that she never talked much anymore. She wouldn't answer me or she would claim not to hear. At first, I got really irritated at that, thinking he had abandoned me mentally when she was supposed to be my support, my net. But now I realized that maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose that something was wrong with her head. A sigh ripped through my lips and I tenderly pecked at it. "It's minor, you'll be fine…" Still no response.

I pulled the woman up, which was hard, I always had difficulty moving this woman, whether it was mentally of physically, but before I knew it, we were parked outside the house in my car and she was struggling to unbuckle herself. She seemed dazed still and I was wondering if that blow to the head had done damage and debated on whether I should drive back when I felt her slump into me, arms wrapping tightly around me. "We only have each other…" Before I can respond though my mother slips into the house. _That's not true…I have Jacob, as warped as he is, he'll always be my wall…. you however make me feel like an orphan, or rather, make me wish I was one then I wouldn't have to deal with either of you…_

Since school was well over by now and I would most likely get hit if I went inside, I decided to go to La Push. It may not be the best thing, but I had to talk to Jacob. The very thought of his name sent shivers down my spine. But I couldn't tell if that was a good way or bad.

-Edward's POV-

All day Bella had ignored me, which I knew was very hard for her to do. But I guess I could understand. Finally, the dismissal bell rang and Bella rose before I could react. Odd that I was the slow one today. I had spent much of the day trying to talk to Bella, and trying to expel Riah from my mind. I followed Bella to her truck, awkward with silence and wrapped in dread. _Damn it, why is it her mind that I cannot read?!_

I sighed and tried to think of something that would get her attention. "I saw Jacob…." And just as I expected, she paused, hand on the smooth panel of truck's door. She half-turned, eyes scrutinizing but always softening when they fell on me.

She arched a delicate brow that made sweet relief wash over me. "What about him? You two weren't fighting, were you?" Her voice was full of concern.

I shook my head and walked over to her, slow, careful, calculated. "No, no. He didn't know I was there. Actually…"

Her face relaxed and then in the next instant, became suspicious. "Why didn't he know you were there? What happened?"

I tried to keep my face clean of any emotion; it worked by the frustrated expression on hers. "He was talking to Riah and they had a bit of a fight. I thought you might find that interesting…"

She shook her head and leaned against the truck. "What about?" obviously, I had peaked her curiosity.

"Well, let's just say he did something he shouldn't have. But that's not really my business…" _Though I can't help that I can't stop thinking about it._

Bella's laugh broke my concentration and I looked up to see her smiling. "In other words, the world is in proper order. Guess I'll see you tonight then…" Her voice was relaxed but that only made my mind reel more. _'Proper order?' What did she mean by that?!_

-Riah's POV-

"Riah! Good to see you!" Billy shouted from the small porch as I pulled the key out of the ignition. The man who was like a stand-in grandfather to me always seemed to be able to predict me.

"Hi Billy!" I waved and tried to keep the nervous butterflies in my stomach grounded, didn't work. Was Jacob home? If he was, he must not have told Billy what happened? Or was Billy just trying to keep her calm until she saw Jacob, distraught?

I winced at the last thought but then grinned wide as I saw Jacob step onto the porch with his father, eyes worried. He gave a shy smile and in the next moment was beside me. I jumped and he picked me up in a tight hug. "Why did you come? I thought you were furious…"

Hot breath and even hotter skin scorched me. I writhed and melted into him, oddly joyous. "I can't be mad at you for more than a minute, can I come in?"

"Of course!" Was the immediate answer and I felt myself get picked up. I blushed and squealed, holding tight to him without meaning to, snatches of our previous conversation playing in my head. 'Mine.' 'Please.' Shudders worked their way up and down my spine and I whined softly. Billy merely laughed at Jacob's childishness as Jacob one-handedly wheeled him inside.

I had come hear with a speech and rules to be laid down but now I couldn't even remember my name. Jacob's father seemed to sense his presence wasn't required so he went into the tiny kitchen, leaving me with my Quillette giant in the mini living room. "Jacob?" I whimpered softly. He said nothing, merely walked into his room and carefully shut the door.

"I think we need to talk…" He mumbled softly, so much so that I had to lean forward to hear. Once again, he was sitting right next to me and I had to lean back. I sat silent. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier, I guess I could have given you a little forewarning or something where you wouldn't have reacted like that.." He put his fingers to my lips as I started a yelled protest. "And I shouldn't have tried to make you do anything you didn't want to. That was wrong and immature of me. And I'm glad you came here so I could say that. R.J, I-"

Without really thinking, I was kissing Jacob Black. My best friend and confidant, the boy that was my rock and wall for many years and prevented me from doing suicide four times. But right now, hew as just, that boy. _My_ boy. I pulled back slowly and noticed his eyes were glazed. "I had actually come here to yell at you more…"

-Jacob's POV-

I couldn't help but smile at Riah. She could be so silly sometimes, and at the strangest of moments. "So…if you're not yelling. What are we going to do?" I asked curious and felt my face heat at the huskiness of my voice.

She grinned wide and that made me just want to kiss her all the more. She leaned forward and I could see perfect cleavage. "What you want…" she looked up with searching eyes, though one was covered with her side-ways bangs. "Jacob, you said you wanted to show me what it would belike to be with you. So show me…"

Sudden warmth and need washed over me and I blinked at Riah, incredulous. "'S'c-cuse me?" I coughed out, throat suddenly tight. I looked around nervous. What if Billy heard us? Perhaps somewhere else. Then I felt tiny hands sweeping over me, stopping at the belt loops on my backside. "What's this square thingy?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Condom…" in one fluid motion, I scooped her up and slipped out the window this time, making way toward the shed. "Can you give me a few minutes to prepare? And shut your eyes too…" my heart was racing in my ears and I was glad I had been at least half-way prepared. Riah giggled into my chest and covered her eyes, compliant and warm. I carefully leaned her against he shed's wall. "Stay here until I come get you…" I didn't wait for a reply, only dashed inside, pulled a small mattress down from its place on two rafters above and lit all the scented candles that I had bought the other day.

When I was satisfied, I stepped outside and groaned. Riah was leaning on the wall, but not as I had left her. She had adjusted so one leg braced against the peeling paint and the other slid over, skirt raised to show thick thighs. Her eyes were still covered. But her lips twitched impatiently and he couldn't help but smirk. "Excited? Or is that your 'happy to see me' face?" Like I expected, she jumped and started to uncover her eyes. "Ah-ah! No peeking..."

"Well then, I suggest you hurry up…" She spoke gruffly and bit into her already red and tempting bottom lip. I growled and scooped her up, walking into the shed and sucking on it gently. Just like I wanted, she let out a soft pleasured moan. "Jakey…" She giggled and clung to me so I didn't put her down.

"Open your eyes…" I watched as she did as told and her eyes widened as she took in the darkened sweet smelling room. Her favorite music playing lightly in the background. I could hear her heartbeat racking up to crazy speeds.

"You didn't have to…" Her voice was breathless as I sat on the small mattress. She smiled and inhaled deeply, intoxicated. "Thank you..."

"Don't thank me just yet..." I groaned softly and pressed her flat into the mattress. I felt her tense and arch upward into me, body seeming to strain to stay close to me. She shivered when I kissed along her temples, lips and down her neck. Another moan blessed my ears and I just couldn't help it. I peeled away her clothes and kissed all over her body, fingers working her core to satisfy her.

"Yes, yes, more!" She squealed and gripped my hair, the sheets and kneaded my shoulders as I added my lips to the sweet mix of my fingers and her sweet juicy slit. Three fingers stretched and prepped her as my tongue lapped over her walls and I got more saccharine juice, she tasted like cherry nirvana.

She let out another perfect whimper and without realizing I was thrusting into her. She squealed, nails digging into me but it only added to the pleasure. "Please! Right there right, ahh!" Riah arched and I felt her walls clamp down on me and exploded, filling her with my essence and collapsing. But flipping her so she was on op of me inside and holding her tight.

"Good?" I panted hard.

"So good…so good.." She whimpered into my ear and her fingernails abraded my scalp. I growled and she kissed a path to my parted lips. Kissing so deep this time I'm sure we were both dizzy from lack of air when she finally pulled away.

"Love you…"

"Love you too…" Her voice was faint and she fell asleep against me.

That was all I needed, plus her warmth to slip into heaven and my best dream that was now real.

-Edward's POV-

I slipped back into Bella's bedroom, having changed clothes while she slept and laughed. She had bought Victoria Secret pajamas, most likely to impress me or something. What she failed to realize was that I wasn't looking at that. I was looking at _her_, though that did add to her beauty.

However, hunger was poking hot knives into me and I would have to go. Either that or Alice would have Emmett and Jasper drag me from Bella. No sooner had I thought that, there was a tapping on the glass. But it was unnecessary. I knew who it was.

"Five more minutes. Let me just wake her up so she won't worry." Emmett nodded and swayed before jumping down and waiting unseen in the yard. I gently shook Bella and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back soon love, Emmett and I are going hunting with Jasper and rest."

Bella gave me a groggy look, but one that was the perfect image for what I felt, reluctant. "Ok…"

"I can stay and get rid of-" She instantly sat up and gave me a harsh look.

"Do I have to kick you out?" her voice was concerned and strong. I shook my head, kissed her quickly and slipped out of the window before she could blink.

Emmett was already running ahead of me but I easily caught up and pouted at him. "Was that necessary?"

"Your eyes say it…" Within what felt like minutes, we were in the forest. Small game but it would do. I scowled at him. We joined the rest of our family and instantly, my vision darted around. But then everyone split up and we attacked our prey. Though if it was prey then were we really 'vegetarians'? Only compared to other vampires.

When we were done, we started to head home. I decided to take the long way. Knowing that they probably assumed I would be going back to Bella they let me, with Esme flashing a wink in my direction.

In the next instant, I was running through back ways and heard something I wish I hadn't. "Get out right now, as of now, you don't live here anymore, you little bitch!" This came form Riah's 'home.'

I hid just in time to see Riah slip out of the house, two large bags in hand and oddly strong looking. She was smirking as if she had accomplished a miracle. I had never seen her eyes so bright.

But then she spotted me and just like the sky overhead, her eyes clouded over_. What is he doing here?_

I don't know what came over me but I went up to her and pulled her out of the way as a box fell at her head. She blinked then gasped. _Ew, he's _touching_ me! He feels like ice! Why didn't he let that hit me?_ "Thanks…"

Flashing her a grin, I did the one thing I thought for sure she would reject but that she seemed like she needed at this moment. Seeing as she didn't have a place of her own and Jacob was most likely sure she was upset and would be awed to find her on his doorstep. "Why don't you stay with me for a while? Just until you get a place?"

She looked like I asked her to strip. "Ex_cuse_ me? Since when do you do charity work?" _Shit, he heard that idiot then… I don't do pity…_

Scowling a bit I tried to figure out how to deal with this girl. Without a word, I picked up her luggage and started to walk to her car. "Hey! Give that back!" Still I ignored her, unlocking her trunk with the keys I took. "You sleazy son of a-"

"Get in…" I gave her a firm voice and she crossed her arms. _I'm not going anywhere with a guy who tries to control me…_ I sighed and tried to make my face softer. "Please. Everyone is welcome at my house. You can stay as long as you please and no one will ever bother you, I swear."

With slight hesitation, Riah walked over and got in the passenger seat. I slipped into the driver's side and pulled out in a quick motion. Unlike Bella, she didn't even so much as flinch. In fact, she closed her eyes and curled her legs under her, as if she was so tired she didn't care where she slept. More pity washed over me but it didn't last long. Her car was fast enough for me to take pleasure in it.

Soon we were at the forest-entrance of my secluded home. I could see Alice bouncing on the bottom steps of the entrance. The ways she acted struck me hard. Of course she knew what I had done but she had also taken care of everything. Little Alice had told Carlisle and Esme and had fixed a room. I loved how she could do that. She was such a savior.

Pulling into the garage, Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me. I motioned to the truck and opened it for them and they each took a bag. Then I lightly touched Riah's shoulder. "We're here.." I whispered tentatively.

Riah rose and stretched and then smiled. "Thanks for doing this, sure your folks don't mind my crashing?" _Cause I can find another place… _She added mentally.

"They are perfect with it.." I smiled, and she nodded and stepped out of the room and then jumped. Where Emmett and jasper had been standing now stood Esme, Carlisle and Alice.

Riah instantly bowed, as I've seen her do ever since she got wind of Japanese custom. Alice, who was still bouncing, bowed back. Carlisle spoke first. "Welcome to our home…" He spoke politely but he flicked me a quick look.

-Riah's POV-

I stood erect and smiled wide and happy. "Thanks, and thanks so much for letting me stay here…" _I wonder how much Edward told them or maybe they really don't care. They _are_ nice, that much I know._

I saw Mrs. Cullen extend her hand and took it gingerly. She was cold as ice but I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She was so beautiful it was amazing. "No problem…"

"Really, I won't stay too long, Mrs.-"

"Call me Esme…and you can call him Carlisle." The blonde man nodded along with his wife and I could feel my face heat but nodded again. They smiled. "Make yourself comfortable."

"U-um, yes…" I spin to get my things out of my car's trunk but see Edward leaning on it, smiling. "Oh!"

He motioned to the passageway behind his parents. "My brothers took your stuff upstairs already."

I wasn't sure what to do, I wasn't used to this kind of treatment so I turned to Alice, trusting females more.

She grinned wide at me. "I'll show you your room, come on…" She danced away from me, after just reading my mind and I trailed after her, waving to Edward and his parents.

But I did hear something I wish I hadn't. "Her parents fighting then?"

A solemn. "Yes."

I scowled and was about to race forward blinding when Alice, who was about my height held her hand out. "Do you want to eat first?" She asked tentatively but at the same time her voice brushed over me like silk.

"No thanks, no appetite…" I answered honestly and she shrugged and near waltzed up the stairs. Really where did the girl get the energy. And why did she have to do _everything_ so gracefully?

Alice stopped at a large double door room and opened it. This place at first felt like a museum, now it felt like an overly elegant mausoleum but at least if had a lot of people. But the place seemed too big to be real. "A-alice this is too much…." I stammered.

In front of me was a king sized ornate bed with a small chest at the foot, everything was decorated in my favorite colors, black and purple. My suitcases waited by the closet that looked more like another guest room and another door, which I guess was my own bathroom. The windows, which stretched across one of the walls from top to bottom was covered in black out curtains. Like someone had peeked into my head and pulled a photo of perfection out, waved a magic wand and made it tangible. "Not really, I had to guess…" She shrugged and turned. "Food's waiting when you're ready.." She added before disappearing and closing the large doors behind her.

-Edward's POV-

I smiled and nodded. "I'll watch her, no worries. It's just when I saw what happened…" I stopped at the look Carlisle was giving me. A look of understanding and something else. I was a bit confused but then shook the thought from my head. I had explained to Esme and Carlisle everything concerning Riah. What I heard at her house, the real reason I took her to the hospital and both deemed that she could stay as long as she wanted, provided that I made sure she didn't find out about what we really were. I nodded again.

Alice came down then and winked. "She's settled in her room now…"

Esme gave Alice a hug. "We're so lucky to have you." Alice's spiky hair hid Esme's lips.

Carlisle blinked at her. "Do you see her doing anything…detrimental?"

Alice closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep but then jolted and her eyes opened, she shook her head. "Not for the next two weeks, she'll be well behaved.." But every one of us knew that that was only if Riah stayed on her current path. If she altered it, well, anything could happen.

After a moment of silence, there was laughter in the living room, where the piano waited to be played. "Oh, Emmett."

We all walked in to see Riah leaning over the piano curious and Emmett smiling as though he'd said something clever. However, Riah looked as if she her fingers itched to touch the keys. "Can you play?"

She shook her head, now dressed in a simple but appealing lavender dress with a low bust line, her hair was curled and her bangs moved as to hide her eyes. "The chance to learn…was not mine." She mumbled. Cryptic, but everyone already knew, so it didn't matter_. I wonder if any of them would teach me, but I may be intruding as it is…_

"I'm going to go eat, Mrs. …. erm Esme?" She winced a bit, still unsure. "Where's the kitchen?" _I could easy get lost here._

Esme pointed to the corridor on her left and she smiled her thanks.

-Riah's POV-

"Jeez, is everything in here chrome?" I tried not to gawk and look like a tourist or worse, poor. I quickly found the food Alice had put out and ate silently. Obviously no one wanted to eat with me so I would just do the dishes and stay in the room I was given. I sniffed a bit and realized I was crying. "Fuck…"

I quickly got up and washed my dishes, getting distracted with the beauty of the China and started to finger the patterns and singing. "Confidence is a must, cockiness is a plus, edginess is a rush, edges I like them rough…." My hip bounced and I danced a bit. "A man with a Midas touch, intoxicate me, I'm a rush…" I laugh and start to dance, forgetting myself. "Stop you're making me blush, people are looking at us. I don't think you know, _know_…" I laughed to myself but I was not the only one. I also heard clapping and spun around.

Emmett was smiling and clapping, but he did not walk forward. I gasp and dropped the dish, positively startled. When I blinked, he was standing by me and handing me the unharmed plate. "That was very good." He chuckled. I could say nothing. "You should be more careful…and sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I could only nod. He shook his head at my awed expression and smiled wide. "Get some sleep, ok?"

"Y-yes…" my face was burning white hot and I had to slip my hands behind my back to hide that they were shaking. He waved and disappeared into the next room.

I waited a few minutes before bursting from the kitchen up to my temporary room. I began to daydream about Emmett as I tried to find my room again. _He's _so_ hot, I want to touch every part of him, massage him, and suck him. I wonder how big he is. It's a good thing I'm not a virgin. I wonder what he tastes like. What would I have to do to get him hot and horny and ready for me? I wonder, does he like to role-play, or maybe he likes to take command. Just his once I guess I could do that, for him. I really want him and-_

Searing pain burned through my neck and I felt coolness against me, but it wouldn't enter my body. I felt so tired and started to slump, barely catching a glimpse of Edward, eyes red but full of shock, my blood dripping from his fangs. Then my world went black.

When I woke up again, I was in my new room. I still felt like I was on fire and my thoughts floated around in a dark fog as I tried to gather them like a child would, jumping into the air catching too far away balloons. Then I heard voices, piercing though they were a whisper. "I didn't mean to, you should have heard what she was thinking, and I just…" Edward's vice, a hiss. He hated me, it was obvious. But what was going on?

"That's no excuse…" Carlisle, who I had always assumed as mild-mannered and kind-hearted, sounded worried and agitated. Then I realized I had no idea ho w long I had been out. I groaned and then inwardly cursed, attention was now drawn to me.. "So, you're awake…"

I could scarcely move, so I tried to speak instead. "Y-yes.." My throat felt as if I had swallowed coals and I had never been thirstier. I licked my lips and found it hard to, two fangs pressed down unfamiliarly on my full bottom lip.

Carlisle sighed and explained everything. My emotions went from horrified to pleased. I knew such people existed, I had kept that alive since I was very small, I believed in everything magic. My grandmother was a healer and hated by the family, I was her only kin. "You mustn't expose any of us or yourself, do you understand?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do…" I spoke strongly and he studied me s if curious. I winced a bit. I wasn't too found of doctors so I tried to think of Carlisle as just a father and a very nice person, it worked, I felt better.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and Alice and Jasper nodded to me to follow. I could guess where we were going. To feed. And I was right.

After we did that, we went back to the Cullen's house. I had called it a mansion and Alice laughed so hard Jasper thought she might never stop. A lot stuff still had to be explain, like how Alice was a physic and Edward could read minds, which would explain why he bit me, he must have been very angry with me and I haven't seen him since. And Jasper, who could control emotions but he himself was affected by the emotions of others. All of them fascinating. All of them, I understood in a way that I had earned to be understood.

Now I stood in front of a long length mirror in my room and turned side to side. I could see myself and I was beautiful, so stunning it was scary, especially the red eyes. Then I realized, I missed my clothes. With the abilities I had now, I could easily get them and come back and not be missed.

I smirked and raced from their house and out into the forest, white dress that accentuated my flawless, now olive skin made me look ghostlike. Within what felt like seconds, I was standing in front of my old house. I walked in and gathered the few things I left. Then I sensed someone coming. Smelt and felt, it was so strange but so good. I slowly turned to see my father, he was glaring at me and holding my lamp. He threw it, but I dodged and sunk my teeth into his neck, drinking him in until he was limp against me. I dropped his dead body and smirked. He tasted just as disgusting but the vampire instinct would not let me spit out the blood. I knew why, I was a newborn, but when I looked into my vanity mirror, the red faded back to my desert brown.


End file.
